Unpretty
by Linksys
Summary: Après son duo avec Rachel, Quinn commence à se poser certaines questions... Situé après l'épisode 2x18. One-shot ! Faberry.


**Alors voici un petit one-shot ! Je regardais il n'y a pas longtemps l'épisode 2x18 et voir la façon dont Quinn regardait Rachel quand elles ont terminées de chanter leur duo m'a inspiré.**

**J'espère que vous aimerez :)**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis ! Je suis toujours très heureuse de vous lire :D**

* * *

_Unpretty_

J'ai longtemps pensé que je détestais Rachel Berry. C'est vrai que parfois elle est ennuyante, parle beaucoup trop pour son propre bien et elle ne pense qu'à elle-même. Mais lorsqu'elle m'a demandé de venir avec elle chez son chirurgien parce qu'elle voulait mon nez comme modèle, j'ai été surprise. De un, parce que j'ai un nez absolument incroyable et que j'étais plus que fière que quelqu'un le voie enfin. Et de deux, car c'était justement Rachel Berry qui me le demandait. Comment pouvait-elle vouloir mon nez pour le reste de sa vie, alors que j'avais été sa principale intimidatrice durant tout le lycée ?

Mais je sais comment on se sent lorsqu'on est mal dans sa peau. J'ai déjà vécu cela. Tout ce que j'ai fait pour améliorer mon corps n'était uniquement parce que je m'aimais. C'est aussi pour cette raison que j'aide Rachel aujourd'hui. Quand nous avons fini de chanter notre premier duo ensemble, je me suis vu en elle. J'ai réalisé aussi que même après avoir fait tout ses changements sur mon corps, que j'étais aussi mal dans ma peau qu'elle l'était en ce moment. Nous sommes si similaires toutes les deux. Courageuse, ambitieuse, mais surtout, rien de nous arrête lorsque l'on a un but à atteindre. Nous allons prendre tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables pour y arriver, même au détriment des autres. Je crois que c'est sans aucun doute pour cela que nous n'avons jamais été proches toutes les deux. J'ai aussi pris conscience que… je ferais tout pour elle. Elle m'avait demandé il y a quelques semaines de tester la fidélité de Finn et je l'avais fait. Pourquoi avais-je fait ça ? Nous ne sommes même pas des amies. Mais, je l'avais fait quand même. Finn m'avait rembarré aussi vite que j'étais arrivée et pourtant, cela ne m'avait pas fait aussi mal que lorsque j'avais rapporté la réponse de Finn à Rachel. Voir son sourire si heureux sur son visage m'avait brisé le cœur.

Putain de duo à la con.

Je n'avais pas besoin de ça pour ramener toutes les fichues questions que mon subconscient se posait.

Comme sur ma sexualité par exemple.

Tenir la main de Finn ou Sam m'avait toujours semblé… faux.

Pas dans le sens, dégout profond, mais… juste pas comme cela était sensé être. Je n'étais pas à l'aise.

Et c'était encore pire lorsqu'ils me disaient qu'ils m'aimaient.

Au plus profond de moi, j'aurais été sensé être heureuse, non ?

Eh bien, non.

Le plus dure, c'est que je ne peux en parler à personne.

Santana couche peut-être avec Brittany, mais elle m'en veut toujours depuis que je lui ai pris son poste à la tête des Cheerios.

Britt, eh bien… elle ne peut pas garder de secret.

Même chose pour Kurt et Mercedes. C'est deux là serait beaucoup trop heureux de détenir un si grand scoope sur leur ancien bourreau.

Je ne suis pas très proche des autres pour leur parler de quelque chose d'aussi… intime.

Il ne me reste plus qu'une option.

La conseillère.

* * *

Voilà comment je me retrouvai un vendredi après-midi dans le bureau de Mme Pillsbury, me demandant si j'avais fait le bon choix en venant ici. Emma se prit une bonne dose de lotion antiseptique et se frotta vigoureusement les mains ensemble pendant que je la regardais un peu incrédule. Je venais vraiment lui demander des conseils là ? Ça devrait être plutôt l'inverse avec le TOC qu'elle a depuis si longtemps.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de s'astiquer les mains, Emma reporta son attention sur moi et me fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Je bougeai inconfortablement sur ma chaise.

« Alors, Quinn… Que puis-je faire pour toi en ce beau vendredi ? »

Bon. Alors le moment était arrivé.

« Je crois que…j'ai un problème » murmurai-je en trouvant soudainement le mur beaucoup plus intéressant que d'habitude. Cela allait être plus difficile que prévu.

« Et bien, tu as bien fait de venir me voir dans ce cas. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle en posant ses mains sur le bureau. Mes yeux suivirent chacun de ses mouvements avant de se repositionner sur son visage.

« Je pense que… je ne suis pas entièrement…hétéro » me fonçai-je à dire en agrippant les accoudoirs de la chaise sur laquelle j'étais assise. Emma me jeta un regard posé avant de continuer.

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ? »

Je réfléchis grandement avant de répondre.

« Eh bien, les relations amoureuses que j'ai eues avec des hommes n'ont jamais duré longtemps. Je ne me sentais pas très… à l'aise avec eux. Dieu, je n'ai même pas couché de mon plein gré avec l'un d'eux ! Puck ne comptait pas, puisqu'il m'avait soulée. Et… je n'en avais pas envie n'ont plus. » déballai-je à toute vitesse et Emma me regarda avec de grands yeux qui s'agrandirent à mesure que j'avançai dans ma tirade.

« Je vois… euh… Et est-ce que tu te vois avoir…eumm des relations de nature sexuelle avec une femme ? » avança maladroitement Mme Pillsbury.

La première image qui me sauta en tête était Rachel. Elle et moi dans la salle de la chorale… contre le piano. Ma main qui ratisse son corps à demi nu… euh quoi ?

Je secouai ma tête pour m'enlever ses images trop dépravées de ma tête et rougies.

Pourquoi est-ce que je rougis ?

« Je…ummm peut-être ? » déclarai-je en fuyant son regard. Je bougeai une nouvelle fois inconfortablement sur ma chaise.

Merde.

« Je pense que la meilleure manière de le découvrir est de tester, Quinn. » dit-elle en se penchant un peu plus sur son bureau. Je tournai brusquement ma tête vers elle.

« Est-ce que vous êtes entrain de suggérer…? » demandai-je incrédule. Elle hocha la tête.

« Oui. Comme ça, tu seras fixé. »

Ma bouche s'ouvrit sous le choc. Est-ce que la conseillère, qui est si coincé quand il est question de sexe, venait de me conseiller de baiser une fille pour savoir si je suis lesbienne ou bien hétéro ?

« Mais… avec qui ? » demandai-je comme une idiote et elle eu un petit rire.

« Je suis persuadée que tu trouveras. Une aussi jolie fille que toi ne devrait avoir aucun mal à trouver un cobaye. »

Quelques minutes plus tard lorsque je sorti du bureau, je n'en revenais toujours pas.

* * *

Plusieurs jours après ma rencontre avec Mme Pillsbury, je n'avais pas encore eu le courage de me trouver « un cobaye » pour savoir si j'étais hétéro ou non. Bon d'accord, j'avais un peu peur d'essayer. Et si j'étais lesbienne ? Comment ma mère allait réagir à ça ? Elle avait eu à surmonter le choc que sa fille avait été enceinte et maintenant elle est mystérieusement devenue lesbienne ?

Non, vraiment ?

Bref, j'avais passé un peu de temps à regarder dans le couloir de l'école les filles potentielles avec qui je pourrais…enfin vous voyez ? Mais aucune ne me plaisait. Oh mon dieu, ai-je vraiment dit cela ? Aucune ne me plaisait ? Dieu, je suis sans doute un cas désespéré…

Ai-je un type de fille ? Comme un genre de garçon, mais version fille ? Plus je regardais et plus je me surprenais à regarder les filles qui étaient plus féminines. Ensuite ? Brune ou blonde ? Encore là, les brunes revenaient beaucoup plus dans mon champ de vision que les autres. Bon, alors, je devrais orienter mes recherches vers les brunes féminines. Bon début.

Le jeudi après-midi, je m'assis dans mon siège habituel de la dernière rangée et attendit que le glee club commence. Après quelques minutes Santana et Brittany se joignirent à moi et les autres membres arrièrent à leur suite. Pour la première fois depuis l'histoire du glee club, Rachel arriva en retard, bousculant Finn qui l'attendait à la porte pour se diriger vers son siège. Ses cheveux étaient trempés, signe qu'elle venait de subir son habituelle attaque de shlushie et elle ne portait pas les mêmes vêtements qu'au début de la journée. Son chandail blanc était étroitement collé à sa peau encore humide à cause de la douche et sa jupe avait l'air plus courte que la normale. J'avalai durement ma salive, une torsion prenant soudainement vie dans mon bas ventre.

Vraiment ?

Rachel putain Berry qui me faisait sentir comme ça ?!

Pas surprenant qu'elle me fasse faire tout ce qu'elle veut.

Un sourire en coin se forma sur mon visage lorsque je me rendis compte que j'avais enfin trouvé mon cobaye.

* * *

Quand le glee club se termina, je pris mon temps pour rassembler mes affaires, histoire que tout le monde quitte pour me laisser seule avec Rachel.

Lorsque Sam fut le dernier à partir, je m'approchai de Rachel qui ramassait ses feuilles de notes sur le piano. Après une profonde respiration, je me lançai.

« Hey, Rachel »

La brune sursauta et laissa tomber toutes ses notes sur le sol en poussant un petit cri.

« Dieu Quinn ! Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs ! » dit-elle en posant sa main sur sa poitrine pour calmer les battements de son cœur.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas » m'excusai-je en me penchant pour ramasser ses notes éparpillées sur le plancher. Une fois toutes les feuilles dans mes mains, je me levai et lui tendis en posant sur mon visage mon sourire le plus séducteur. Enfin j'espère.

Je dus réussir, car elle rougit et baissa les yeux timidement en bredouillant un léger « merci ».

Donc, elle était intéressée.

Intéressant.

« Est-ce que tu restais pour pratiquer ? » lui demandai-je en contournant le corps de Rachel pour aller m'assoir sur le banc du piano. Mes doigts effleurèrent doucement les notes alors que mes yeux ne quittaient pas les siens une seule seconde. Rachel avala de travers avant de répondre.

« Euh… en fait oui. Tu sais, Quinn, mon talent doit toujours être pratiqué pour qu'il soit constamment au sommet. La pratique rend parfait ! Mais je suppose que tu dois déjà être au courant puisque tu as longtemps été dans l'équipe de cheerleader, et il devait avoir énormément de pratique à faire pour que tout soit parfait et… »

« Parle beaucoup, hein ? » la taquinai-je et elle rougit encore plus qu'avant.

« Désolé, je radote quand je suis nerveuse » me confia-t-elle et j'arqua un sourcil.

« Est-ce que je te rendrais nerveuse, Rachel ? » ma voix était légèrement rauque et je la vis frissonner un peu avant de se reprendre.

« Eh bien, ça dépend ? » son ton était indécis que mon rire résonna dans la pièce.

« J'aimerais t'entendre chanter » lui confiai-je et je vis ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

Mes doigts prirent soudainement vie sur les notes du piano et une douce mélodie commença à jouer dans la salle. Les yeux de Rachel étaient si énormes que mon sourire se fit plus grand sur mon visage. Voilà mon arme de séduction. Quelque chose que personne de savait dans glee club.

Le fait que je joue du piano.

Je n'en avais jamais parlé, car Brad était déjà là pour nous accompagner dans nos chansons, donc pourquoi le dire ?

Rachel s'approcha un peu plus de moi et posa ses bras contre le piano, souriant avec admiration. Mes yeux trouvèrent les siens quand je l'entendis commencer à chanter.

_Do you remember I searched you out _

_How I climbed your city's walls? _

_Do you remember me as devout _

_How I prayed for your calls?_

Sa voix était si douce que je me perdis dedans, fermant les yeux pour me laisser porter par les notes sur lesquels mes doigts dansaient.

_I stood still is what I did _

_Love like ours is never fixed _

_I stuck around _

_I did behave _

_I saved you every time _

_I was a fool for love _

_I was a fool for love _

_I was a fool_

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent et je la vis marcher le long du piano, laissant sa main glissée sur le couvert, me fixant intensément.

_Then you blamed me and blocked me out _

_How long did you think I'd last? _

_Then you disappeared for weeks to pout _

_How many times could I pack?_

Je la sentis près de moi, me frôlant avant de poursuivre sa dance.

_But stand still is all I did _

_Love like ours is never fixed _

_Still I stuck around _

_I did behave _

_I saved you every time _

_I was a fool for love _

_I was a fool for love _

_I was a fool_

Sa voix s'estompa et j'appuyai doucement sur la dernière note, la laissant raisonner dans la pièce. Quand je reportai mon attention sur Rachel, elle était bouche bée.

Je souris.

« Wow, Quinn… c'était… tu étais… oh mon dieu tu sais jouer du piano ? » s'exclama-t-elle en mettant sa main devant sa bouche et j'eu un petit rire.

« Oui, je joue depuis l'âge de 4 ans » l'informai-je et j'avais l'impression que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher tellement elle était ouverte.

Je me levai du piano et m'avança vers elle.

« Il y a plein de choses que vous ne savez pas sur moi, Miss Berry » lui lançai-je d'un ton séduisant et elle hocha la tête, incrédule.

« Oui, c'est ce que j'avais cru remarqué. Mais pourquoi n'avoir rien dit dans glee ? »

« Brad est là pour ça. Et si tout le monde savait que je joue, je serais reléguée au piano pour le reste de l'année, alors non merci. »

Elle hocha la tête, visiblement d'accord.

« Nous étions incroyable Quinn, je crois que l'on devrait faire des duos plus souvent. » déclara-t-elle avec ses grands yeux brillants d'excitation.

« Effectivement, je crois qu'on pourrait gagner les régionales avec cela »

Rachel se rapprocha un peu plus de moi et nous n'étions plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ses yeux tombèrent sur mes lèvres.

« Est-ce que tu le penses vraiment, Quinn? » la façon dont elle prononça mon nom me fit frissonner de plaisir. C'était si érotique.

« Oui » murmurai-je en mordant ma lèvre inférieure. Je sentais son souffle chaud frapper mon visage.

Décidant de prendre les choses en mains, je comblai l'espace restant et posa doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ses mains s'agrippèrent à mon blazer et elle me tira vers elle, appuyant plus fort nos lèvres ensemble. Mes mains s'écrasèrent sur sa taille et je la plaquai contre le piano, sentant le feu à l'intérieur de mon ventre décuplé. Un gémissement s'échappa de ma bouche et Rachel en profita pour faufiler sa langue, caressant la mienne sensuellement. J'appuyai ma jambe droite contre son centre et elle s'arqua en moi, griffant au passage ma nuque de ses ongles. Le sentiment de douleur se mélangea au plaisir et j'haletai contre sa bouche. Je sentis un sourire se former sur ses lèvres et la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser était le mouvement de son bassin contre ma jambe et à comment cela était si bon. Son souffle s'épaissit de plus en plus et bientôt sa prise sur mon cou se resserra, signe qu'elle était proche. J'écrasai une nouvelle fois mes lèvres sur les siennes et une bataille pour la domination commença. Une bataille que je gagnai rapidement puisque son orgasme la faucha à la seconde où ma main droite se glissa sous son chandail pour lui prendre un sein. Son souffle s'enrailla et son dos se cabra en moi alors qu'elle poussa un cri de délivrance.

Une fois qu'elle fut revenu à elle, je poussai quelques mèches de ses cheveux qui lui tombaient sur les yeux et nos regards se croisèrent, sombre et intense. Un sourire coquin prit forme sur sa bouche.

« À ton tour » commanda-t-elle de sa voix débordante de sexe, me faisant perdre complètement mes moyens.

Ouaip, j'étais très certainement gay pour Rachel Berry.

* * *

_Chanson : Tegan and Sara - I was a fool_


End file.
